epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rasputin vs Stalin
The 33rd installment of Epic Rap Battles of History is set to be released on April 22. It will be the final episode of Season 2. It features Grigori Rasputin vs Joseph Stalin vs Vladimir Lenin vs Mikhail Gorbachev vs Vladimir Putin, all Russian characters. Cast Nice Peter as Grigori Rasputin, Vladimir Lenin (voice), and Vladimir Putin (voice) Lloyd Ahlquist as Joseph Stalin and Mikhail Gorbachev (voice) PewDiePie as ??? Ryan Higa as ??? ??? as Vladimir Lenin ??? as Mikhail Gorbachev ??? as Vladimir Putin Lyrics Rasputin: Cool mustache, Wario Try messing with the mad monk, you'll be sorry-oh How many dictators does it take To turn an empire into a union of ruinous states? It's a disgrace what you did to your own people Yo daddy beat you like a dog and now you're evil You're from Georgia, sweet Georgia, and history books unfold ya As a messed up motherfucker bent in the mind You built a superpower but it paid the price With the endless destruction of Russian lies You're a man of steel, I spit kryptonite! Big dick mystic, known to hypnotize I can end you with a whisper to your wife! Stalin: Look into my eyes, you perverted witch See the souls of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch! You think I give a fuck about my wife? My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life! You got off easy? When they pickled that moose cock? I'll leave your neck in a noose in a trench and shot Your whole family, shot! All your wizard friends, shot! Anyone who sold you pierogi, shot! Starve you for days till you waste away I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture Jumped a hammer on you harder than I bitch-slapped Hitler Lenin: I have no pride for you Who ruined everything my revolution was doing To stop the Bourgeoisie I fought the bondage of classes, the proletarian masses And brought me here to spit a thesis against both of yo asses Let me start with you there, Frankenstein Looking like something out of R.L. Stine It's hip-hop chowder, red over white This is all why I can't do shit tonight And Joseph, you were supposed to be my right-hand man But your loyalty shriveled up like your right hand, man! My whole future was bright, you let your heart grow dark And stopped the greatest revolution since the birth of Marx! Gorbachev: Knock knock knock knock Did somebody say birth marks? Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost Assholes made a mess and the war got cold Shook hands with both Ronald's, Reagan and McDonalds, no doubt If your name ends with "in", time to get out! I have the balls to let Barynshnikov dance, player! Tore down that wall like the Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah! You two need yoga, you need to shower And you all need to learn how to handle real power! Putin: Did somebody say real power? Da, you want to mess with me I spit hot borscht when I'm crushing this bitch But wait up like the Cuba? while I'm balling in Cuba Doing judo moves and schooling every Communist сука I'm a president in my prime, my enemies don't distract me The last man who attacked me lived a half-life so Comrade, come at me You don't know what you're doing, what, are you trying to boss around against a man like Putin? You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP! Poll Who won? Rasputin Stalin Lenin Gorbachev Putin Trivia *Like ERB #12 and ERB #27 this battle features 5 rappers. *The reasoning behind this battle is to redeem Peter from Vladimir Putin's "quote" saying he'd kill Peter with his hands if Season 2 did not feature a Russian rapper *This may be the fourth battle where an actor plays more than one rapper (not counting cameos). *This is the third battle to have a third (or fourth and fifth for that matter) person to enter the battle but not be on another rapper's side. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 33 Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Nice Peter Category:Lloyd Ahlquist Category:Epic Rap Battles of History